


One life surrendered so yours can begin

by Genoscissors



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Lysithea and Catherine are as close as siblings, Lysithea and Cyril have a child, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: After his wife passes away, Cyril and his newborn are invited to visit Rhea and Catherine.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem), Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	One life surrendered so yours can begin

It had been over a week since they’d received the news, yet it still weighed heavily on Rhea and Catherine’s hearts. Rhea had been staring out of the windows more than usual, at every moment expecting to see a wyvern flying through the sky for them, though she knew such a moment may even happen. They’d invited Cyril to come stay with them for a while, but they hadn’t gotten a response. 

The funeral was to be held at Garreg Mach, with the grandest ceremony possible, and a burial in the academy graveyard - a treatment only reserved for a special few. Cyril had confirmed it was what he wanted, his wife never had anywhere else special. The date was going to be a while from now, to give sufficient time to prepare, and to make sure everyone could attend.

Rhea saw the flap of wings, the magnificent beast in the sky. “Cassandra,” she called out, “he’s here.” 

She and her wife appeared in the entrance hall at around the same time. Knowing there could be a knock on the door at any second, Catherine tried to compose herself, taking deep breaths. Instead of saying anything, Rhea embraced her, holding her so tightly she could hear her heartbeat.

Pulling away, Catherine went to the door, took a final breath, and opened it. The boy was still taking care of his wyvern at the stables, so she went over to help him. 

“Cyril…” The words barely came out. Cyril turned towards her, and she saw the tiny child in his arms, fast asleep. “Do you want me to-” She was handed the baby. Not knowing what to say, she waited for him to finish, before walking with him to the house. 

Upon seeing him, Rhea opened her arms out, and he accepted the hug. “How have you been?” She asked, though she needed no answer. The bags under his eyes and his shaking body told her all she needed to know. 

“I don’t know…” His voice was shaky. “I don’t know what I’m going to do…” 

“Why don’t we go through to the sitting room…” Rhea spoke gently, and Cyril nodded. “Tea?” Another nod. Before heading to the kitchen, Catherine returned the child to Cyril. 

In the sitting room, Rhea sat on her chair, with Cyril taking the sofa, the first time he’d sat here without his wife by his side. He gently rocked his child, keeping his eyeline down. 

“She’s beautiful” It was her first time meeting her. She already had a small patch of hair - the same brown as her father’s. Rhea felt she had a strange resemblance to Claude, which was understandable given her half-Almyran heritage. 

“Thank you…” Cyril took a deep breath before speaking again. “And, thank you for inviting me over.” 

Rhea put her hand on her chest, “My dear Cyril, I once lost the person closest to me, I know how painful it is to be alone in these times… you are welcome to stay for as long as you need, and of course we can help with Helena if you ever need.” 

“I couldn’t-” 

“Well, it’s not likely we’ll be having any children of our own.” Cyril smiled at this, if only for a moment. “You’ve done so much to help me, it would bring me no greater joy than to lend you our aid in return.” 

At that moment, Catherine entered with a tray, on it a tea set. “I hope it’s alright, I used that Almyran Blend you gave us.” Rhea poured out three cups, as Catherine opted to sit next to Cyril, instead of on her usual chair. “How have you been holding up?” 

“It’s been hard. Helena’s been crying constantly, it’s a miracle she was able to sleep through the ride here.” 

“How’d you take her? They don’t make wyvern seats for babies, do they?” 

“They do actually, I had no clue either. I thought I’d have to take a horse, but my friend told me about these special harnesses. He’s got a little one too…” 

“That’s interesting.”

“Can I hold her again? She’s just the cutest little thing!” Cyril handed the child over, and Catherine cooed, holding her tightly. This woke her up, and she slowly opened her eyes. “Awww, hello little one! Nice to meet you, I’m Catherine. Oh, you have your mother’s eyes! Your mama was like a sister to me, and- Cyril, has she been tested yet?” 

“Minor Charon.” 

“Oh! Hey Helena, looks like we have the same crest! Lucky you, you could have ended up with Glocester, like that silly Lorenz. That would have been horrible, you don’t wanna be like him, you wanna be like me!”

“Make sure you don’t say such things when she’s old enough to remember them.” Rhea interjected. 

“Of course… aww, I can’t remember the last time I held a baby… I’d love one of my own, but that’s not very likely, is it?” 

Cyril started laughing. “You two belong together, don’t you?” 

“Huh? What’d I say?” 

“Nevermind.” 

Rhea watched the two of them with a kind smile. It was good that they could find levity in times like these. 

After the war ended, Lysithea wanted to make as many happy memories with Cyril as she could with her shortened lifespan, and the pair travelled the continent and beyond. After several years, they rented a small place near the Oghma mountains, not wanting to spend too much money, expecting to only live there for a short time. It also meant they could make occasional visits to Catherine and Rhea, who had settled down in Zanado - travelling by wyvern only took a couple of days. 

Lysithea had known that with her frail body, it was extremely likely that bearing a child would kill her, but she decided it was worth it. In truth, she hadn’t expected to survive as long as she had, and she wanted to pass on her bloodline. Cyril supported her decision. 

When their daughter was born, it was clear that no miracle could save Lysithea. Whilst she didn’t die immediately, she was bedridden, no doctor being able to help her, other than easing the pain slightly. Cyril only left her side to go shopping for the first week. After that, one of the neighbours volunteered to make them food each day, and the pair spent their remaining time in each other’s arms, reminiscing on their happy time together, and trying to figure out how babies worked. Lysithea was delighted to hear the news about her crest. 

And then she was gone. 

“What are you planning to do with the apartment?” Rhea asked. 

“I’m not sure. I’m not sure where else I’d go.” 

“How about living here?” Catherine asked. “Rhea’s great with kids, and the view’s lovely.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Cyril replied. It sounded like a nice idea, but he didn’t want to intrude on Rhea’s life. “Claude’s suggested I become an ambassador between Fodlan and Almyra.” 

“All the more reason to stay here. We’re right next to Garreg Mach, and we can look after her if you don’t wanna be taking her every time you go over there.” 

“Mmm…” 

As the conversation continued, Cyril looked around the room, remembering the last time he’d visited with Lysithea… the memories were still painful. He didn’t know how he’d be able to cope, but he had to, for his daughter’s sake. He’d treasure the new life that his wife had brought into the world. 

Until the day came when they were reunited, he’d live as Lysithea would have wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyril/Lysithea was the only part of 3H that made me cry. And it did it twice.


End file.
